


Summarised History of the Moon and the Star

by rufusrant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Implied Sexual Content, Living Together, M/M, Marauders' Era, Post-Hogwarts, Shrieking Shack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufusrant/pseuds/rufusrant
Summary: Remus wonders if he'll ever get to love Sirius enough.





	Summarised History of the Moon and the Star

The first time they made love in the Shack, Remus was already sore and had new gashes down his legs from the night before.  Sirius was rather self-conscious, only removing what had to be removed, staying pink-faced on top of the dusty duvet with his uniform shirt on and underwear around his ankles. Time moved slowly along with Remus, as he reached up from where he was marooned on the mess of the Shack bed.

 _Will I ever get to love you enough?_ Remus thought, as he kissed Sirius with closed lips. _Will you be gone someday without me holding you for a last time?_

_No-_

Tears clouded Remus’ eyes and he prayed that Sirius wouldn’t see. The kisses trailed downwards and the golden dust on the windowsill stayed still. Remus’ sniffling was muted by the lovely sounds that Sirius made- soft, but shaking the bed, the floor, the house, like a final dying heartbeat.

+

The piano made a cry when Sirius slammed his foot on its keys. Remus’ eyes flew open in irritation, and the wretched dust flew into the air, jolted from their sleep. 

“What the fuck are you doing,” Remus seethed, not sitting up. The oozing scratches on his back have glued him to the sheets.

Sirius leaned back on the stool and swept his foot gracefully across the keyboard. The piano moaned a haphazard scale that was missing notes. 

“Merely expressing myself,” Sirius smirked. He was beautifully naked, clearly taking great pleasure in running his legs over the keys. Remus felt the sudden urge to wrap him up in the duvet again.

Remus jostled himself off the sheets. “There’s grime everywhere, if you haven’t noticed. You’re going to get filthy dirty.“

“ _Going_ to get?” Sirius laughed. “Need I remind you of last night?”

“Oh, Merlin-“

Sirius laughed harder. Remus doesn’t say anything as he watches Sirius toss his dark head back and bang his fist on the keys, landing in a new section of notes every time. It was the most beautiful love song he had ever heard.

+

“You have a flat of your own,” Remus repeated, a little stunned. It seemed like such a grown-up thing to happen. Sirius nodded.

“Good old Uncle Alphard.”

“Where?”

Sirius moved closer. “London, but far, far away from Number Twelve. James, of course, is sad to see me go…“

Remus snorted, but held Sirius tighter. Sirius smiled, and Remus’ heart ignites sparks. Sirius turned away the next moment, fumbled in his pocket with his free hand, and produced something- which he placed in Remus’ palm very quickly, though his eyes were free of uncertainty. 

A small brass key, thin enough to slip down a sink drain. Remus blinked, dumbfounded for a moment. He half-expected it to disappear, but it stayed sharp and solid in his palm. He looked at Sirius again.

“To my flat,” Sirius’ eyes were bright. “It’s not exactly furnished yet, and it’s kind of dark, but-“

“Yes,” answered Remus. He felt as if he were breathless. _“Yes.”_

+

Their bedroom is very dark at night, even with a light on. Remus awakes during a rainy night, probably from the rustle of blankets or a faint glimmer in the corner of his eye.

Remus’ mind is hazy at first, and Sirius’ head is right under his nose. His first instinct is to move closer, even though they are pressed firmly against each other, no room to even move an arm without waking him up. Remus stays still, watching-

Sirius shifts only the slightest inch, burrowing deeper into Remus’ warmth. And then the entire room is alight, all its dark corners vanishing in an instant.

+ 

Remus lies trouser-less on the floor, legs sticking straight up into the air. There are aged and faded scars he’d gotten by the wrath of his own teeth, and new streaks and breaks in skin where he’d been shot by Death Eaters. There is a bandage around the heel of his left foot. Remus sighs, and his arms drop next to his head.

“Ooh! Lovely view!” proclaims Sirius, entering the room. Remus gasps, but smirks at him.

“You’re home.”

Remus doesn’t move as Sirius walks over and stands above him. Everything is either upside down or above him, making him feel surprisingly giddy. It was as if he were drunk. When Sirius bends down to kiss him, his hair falls forward and tickles Remus’ cheeks- and it is like receiving tens of kisses at one go. His legs slowly fold themselves down.

+

Sirius comes when Remus’ knee goes between his legs. Remus’ gaze falls on the sudden stickiness, while Sirius goes mortifyingly red.

“Already?” chuckles Remus, bursting into laughter.  Sirius throws his head back onto the pillow with a whine.

“Don’t laugh! If you weren’t so bloody sexy-“ 

Sirius doesn’t finish. Remus slides his arms under his back and there’s a sweet kiss to his forehead, and Remus’ nose pressing against the top of his head. Sirius is utterly speechless.

+

Remus apparates onto the fire escape and enters the flat. The main lights are still on, and there is silence except for the creaking of the boiler and the distant chirps of nighttime insects in the walls. The bedroom door is ajar and Remus holds his breath as he peeks through it- Sirius is lying awake on their mattress. 

Remus exhales gratefully. He flicks the lights off and pushes their door open. Sirius springs up and opens his arms immediately when Remus limps inside and crawls over their blankets. Everything is dark and quiet- the boiler shuts up and the crickets stop chirping. There is no sound except for the lovely thrum of their heartbeats. The blanket that covers Sirius’ bare chest slips down between them, and the feel of his bare skin makes Remus want to cry.

He hugs Sirius back, one hand in his hair and the other in the center of his back. It is not a tight embrace, but it is warm and brimming with unshed tears of joy. Sirius’ hands cup Remus’ face as he plants a slow kiss on his forehead. Remus closes his eyes then, and lets the tears fall.

 _Will I ever get to love you enough?_ Remus thinks. He hurriedly holds Sirius closer. 

_Yes. I will-_

The sky remains dark outside the flat, dark as a Death Eater's robe, but right now, in their flat, surrounded by unpacked boxes and discreet remnants of dust from all the early mornings in the Shack, everything is absolutely faultless. Remus opens his eyes as Sirius wipes at the spots under them, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D
> 
> This is probably the last fic I write for now, due to exams. Fanart, however, is my soul, so you'll probably be seeing more of that on [tumblr](https://rufusrant.tumblr.com) since I draw faster (and probably a little better) than I write.


End file.
